Many golfers wear at least one golf glove, for example, to protect the hand, to enhance the player's grip on the golf club, and/or to provide protection against the elements. Typically, at least the front surface of such gloves is made of a leather material (e.g., cabretta leather) or other suitable material that exhibits grip enhancing properties.
During play, many golfers find the need to reach into their pockets to remove various items, such as tees, ball markers, etc. Reaching into one's pocket with a gloved hand, however, can cause difficulties because the material of the golf glove also tends to grip the fabric of the interior pocket material and pull that material outside the pocket as the gloved hand is removed from the pocket. This action can spill the contents of the pocket, causing delays, potential loss of the pocket contents, and/or other difficulties. Constantly donning and doffing the golf glove also is inconvenient for the player, causes delays, and/or can lead to loss or misplacement of the glove.
Additionally, inserting and removing the gloved hand from the pocket can cause the securing mechanism of the glove to get caught and loosened, thereby requiring the golfer to again secure the glove on the hand. Such action also is inconvenient and causes delays.
Accordingly, advances in the golf glove art that help address at least some of these issues and alleviate at least some of these problems would be welcome.
Additionally, easy to use securing systems, closure systems, and the like would be welcome advances in those arts, including securing systems and closure systems that are capable of being manipulated and operated with one hand.